


Faith and Virtue

by Truetomorrow



Series: Sold My Soul to a Three-Piece [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence is of age just unrealistically naive, First Kiss, First Times, Honestly suspend your disbelief ok, M/M, Obscurus, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Protective Original Percival Graves, Smutty crack?, graves shushing, pretty clear lack of understanding of the male body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: Credence has lost something very important... luckily, Graves has just the tool to locate it





	Faith and Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Damn pwp bunny bit me & made me write it. So, I only take partial blame for this? Based on this song that I grew up listening to, by Brian of Renaissance Faire "Tinker & Molly" fame [Virtue lyrics](http://www.mudcat.org/Detail.CFM?messages__Message_ID=182942) (because wth did my parents think I was going to become, listening to music like this?)
> 
> Unbeta'd and written mostly during lunch breaks, but it amused me, so.... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

            Credence's eyes are wild with fear as he dashes towards their meeting spot; Graves moves instinctively to protect him, to form a barrier between his boy and any harm. Gasping as he leans against the wall, Credence doesn't even appear to notice how close they are now that Graves has crowded closer to him, so Graves remains, although he does hold back from touching him for the moment. 

            Once he has cast protective charms around the two of then and their little corner of the alley he turns his attention to the tearful face before him. "My boy." He presses the tips of his fingers to the damp chin, "my boy, what has she done to you?” 

            He hates every second Credence is not with him, feels the guilt every moment at the knowledge of that he is sending this innocent creature back into. He finds it harder every day to convince himself the damn mission is worth it. Worth Credence's suffering. If only there were another way to find the child... 

            When he had received Credence’s hastily scrawled note by pigeon that he had to cancel their meeting that night, Graves had left immediately to find Credence and confront him. Check in on him. But he hadn’t expected the boy to immediately notice him and run towards him. 

            Credence is shaking his head wildly, gasping out half-formed words, and Graves finally breaks enough to wrap his arms around the younger man, pulling the shaking form against his body. 

            Silently, he curses every law that forces him to stop from apparating away with Credence and keeping him forever. 

            More patient now that he has Credence in his arms, Graves strokes a hand down Credence's back, fingers trailing over every indentation of his spine (too many, too prominent. His coat and diet too thin) until Credence lets his body go lax. "Mr. Graves, I'm sorry! I was– I was trying to get information for you, about the child. I was listening in on Ma, and—" a sob, "I overheard her and I... I've misplaced something, something important, and if I can't find it, she's going to kill me. I know she will!" The tears and shakes return full force, and Graves holds tightly to his boy. _His_. 

            It takes every ounce of control he has to keep from leaving to find the awful woman right now. Take care of her for good. But Credence comes first. 

            "Credence, sweet boy, shhh. What is it? I'll help you look. This is something I can use magic for. Whatever you've lost, magic can help us find it." Credence's damp face lights up with hope, before he buries it in Graves's neck, allowing the older man to hold him even more tightly. "What have you lost? What can't you find?" He murmurs the words into the boy's ear, desperately resisting the impulse to press his lips ever so slightly against that soft skin. 

            When Credence replies with a whimper, Graves feels his breath puff out in surprise, and he is glad his boy can't see the grin that overtakes his stern face. "My virtue, sir. I didn't even know I was supposed to be watching it, sir. And I don't even know what it looks like! Are you sure magic can help find it?” 

            To say Graves had not been expecting that answer would be a vast understatement. Still, he _had_ promised to help… "Oh my boy, anything for you. Meet me here tonight at the usual time, and we'll get started. I have just the tool we need for this.” 

            He was going to hell for this, if nothing else in his existence thus far had secured him a spot. Rappaport's Law and any _immortal soul_  he has left be damned.

*~*

            Graves pulls Credence against him as soon as the boy gets close enough. "Trust me?" He has done this with the boy before, though not often, but Credence doesn't know how much Graves is really asking this time. He only feels a moment of guilt as Credence stares up at him with wide eyes and nods once.

            They disapparate.

            Credence clings to Graves for a moment before shaking his head clear and huffing a sigh. He smiles shyly at the older man as he pulls back, taking a seat on the sofa when Graves gestures him to sit. Graves takes his place next to the boy, thighs firmly pressed together. Credence is flushed, and looks down at where their bodies meet once before looking away, as much to study the room as to look anywhere but at Graves. 

            Now that he has him here, Graves isn't sure how to proceed. He doesn't want to lie to the boy, but he also can't stand the thought of scaring him away.

            Placing a warm hand on the knee furthest from him he turns to face Credence and opens his mouth, but only a gasp escapes as Credence grabs the hand Graves had just set down, and moves it to rest in his lap. 

            He's half-hard already.

            Graves's eyes shoot up to Credence's face, mouth still opened in shock. Credence is flushed, but looks determined. "Sir, forgive me, but Ma said men take virtue from between your legs. I know it's shameful, but if it is anywhere to be found..." 

            Graves shushes the boy, drawing him closer. "Credence. Sweet boy… I'm going to kiss you, now. Then we'll go to my room where it will be more comfortable. Is that ok?" Credence's eyes go wide and he nods eagerly, leaning towards Graves and flicking a tongue over his bottom lip. 

            With a groan, Graves pulls the boy onto his lap before crushing their lips together.

            Even if he _is_ damned, Graves thinks as Credence moves to straddle him properly, this kiss alone makes up for it. Credence's lips are just as warm and plush as Graves had imagined, and it doesn't take more than a nip at the boy's bottom lip to get him to open his mouth. Graves dives in, relishing the whine Credence lets out before his tongue tentatively joins in.

            Credence makes a soft noise of surprise as his bulge presses against Graves's. Graves whimpers and he reaches back to grab Credence’s ass, pulling his hips back to press.

            Too lightheaded to apparate, but needing to move this _now_ , Graves stands and makes his way to the bedroom with Credence wrapped tightly around him, grinding against him with enthusiasm.  They make frequent stops so Graves can push Credence against various walls, Credence’s hands gripping his hair, stroking the sides of his face, digging his fingers into Graves’s back. When they finally reach his room, Graves crawls onto the bed still holding Credence so he doesn’t have to let go.

            The boy is going to be the death of him.

            Knowing he should take his time, knowing he should go slowly, Graves gives in to the desire to have the boy naked _now_ and vanishes Credence’s clothes with a snap of his fingers. He is gratified to hear the noise Credence makes as his hips press up against the air, the tip of his cock brushing the cloth surrounding Graves’s waist.

            Graves lifts his hips up to perch on his heels between Credence’s knees. He runs his hands over Credence’s thighs, trying to gather some control as he stares at the way Credence pants and presses up with every attempt to get closer. Shushing him, he pushes Credence’s legs up and apart.

            “Let’s see if we can’t locate that virtue, sweetheart.” He runs a thumb below Credence’s balls, biting his cheek as Credence’s hips stutter up and his voice rasps like gravel as he continues, “if I find it… do I get to keep it?” Credence keens when Graves presses his thumb down to his hole.

            “Yes. Mr. Graves, anything. Please…” Graves presses a kiss into Credence’s thigh, readjusting to kneel and lean down.

            “You can call me Percival, sweet. And if I do anything you don’t like,” he looks into Credence’s eyes, to make sure he’s paying attention, “you tell me right away, ok?”

            Credence shifts, trying to get more contact. “Yes… Percival.”

            Graves lets out a low moan and with another snap, his fingers are slick and he’s slipping one finger into the tight hole. Credence whines and squirms, “there you go, go ahead and relax. Fuck, baby, just like that.” His entire finger slips in easily once Credence relaxes, and Graves moves it around, flicking his eyes between his hand and Credence’s face until he finds what he’s looking for, and Credence twitches with a shout.

            “Percival… Please. I feel… I need more?” Percival slips a second finger in beside the first, slowly working it in as Credence whimpers and arches up. His hands clutch at the sheets beneath him so he doesn’t touch.

            By the time Graves has worked him open with three fingers, Credence is whining nonstop, hips stuttering as he tries to keep still but can’t fight the jolts of pleasure.

            Finally, finally Graves undoes his own pants, only pulling them down far enough to release his cock and he groans in relief, pressing the tip against Credence’s slick hole.

            “Ready, baby?”

            All but incoherent with pleasure, Credence only manages a gasped “please!” before Graves is pressing in. He moves slowly, and as agonizing as the movement is, he knows he will not last long.

            Letting out a soft laugh as their hips finally meet, Graves growls “There it is. Such a good boy. Saving yourself for me…” Credence chokes as he tries to whine and inhale at the same time, and settles for grabbing Graves’s shoulders, where he squeezes with surprising strength.

            “P– Percival, please…” Hips speeding up, Graves reaches a hand between them to take the boy in hand.

            “Go ahead. Come for me whenever you need. You’ve done so well for me.” Graves swipes his thumb over the tip of Credence’s cock and the younger man wails at the words as his eyes shoot open wide, face taut as his back arches completely off of the bed.

            “Credence?” His eyes have begun to film over with white, and Graves watches in awe as the younger man’s face illuminates as he reaches orgasm, the wet spurts shooting as far up as his throat. The edges of Credence's body seem to blur with smoke and his eyes squeeze shut on a long moan that makes the breath catch in Graves's throat. 

            It's not possible... could Credence be...

            Graves can’t stop moving now though, his hips fucking uncontrollably into Credence, his boy whining and on his way towards overstimulated. But Graves isn't going to last long enough to see that. This time. 

            Credence’s eyes shoot open to stare at Graves’s face as he comes, groaning Credence’s name. Once he can focus again on the face below him, Graves lets his body drop to press Credence firmly into the bed, and shakes his head in wonder. 

            "Oh, my sweet boy. You can stop looking for the child." Credence's brown eyes meet his own in feline satisfaction with confusion beginning to cloud them as Graves's face breaks out into an actual _grin_. "It's _you_. You are a wizard, Credence. You are _mine_."

**Author's Note:**

> Virginity is a social construct, fight me. 
> 
> The fic, itself, I have no excuses for xD 
> 
> Apparently this is how I end my fics now? "yer ah wizzahrd"
> 
> Come yell at me on the tumblr [chryselephantinechaos](http://chryselephantinechaos.tumblr.com)


End file.
